mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Princess Blaze the Cat
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Twilight Sparkle. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 22:03, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Achte auf deine Sprache Hallo! Bitte achte doch mehr auf deine Sprache. Manchmal Oft ist es schwer deine Texte zu lesen. Bevor du deine Text speicherst: * prüfe die Zeichensetzung: lies sie selber nochmal. Hole nur Luft, wenn du ein Satzzeichen (.!?) siehst. Wenn du es nicht schaffst bis zum Ende zu lesen, dann sit der Satz zu lang. * prüfe die Rechtschreibung: damit andere Ponys Menschen verstehen, was du ihnen sagen willst muss du ihre Sprache sprechen/schreiben. Wenn du das nicht tust, dann werden sie dir nicht zuhören und dich ignorieren. Spätestens, wenn sie Schmerzen beim lesen verspüren, werden sie weglaufen und nie wieder vorbei schauen. * wenn du dann noch Lust hast: Grammatik. Ich bin schon froh, wenn du die ersten beiden beachtest! Bitte!!! Grüße aus dem Land von Stutengart, --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 22:51, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) :Ich habe gerade mal geschaut, was du sonst noch so in anderen Wikis bearbeitet hast. Achte auf deine Sprache!!! Hier und anderswo. In der realen und virtuellen Welt! Ich glaube du bist noch sehr jung. Trotzdem kennst du Sonic... seltsam. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sag Bescheid. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 23:03, 25. Aug. 2013 (UTC) ::Noch einmal der Hinweis: Achte bitte auf Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Ausdruck. Deine Beiträge sind praktisch nicht lesbar. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 11:57, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sprache! Hallo, ähnlich wie unserem Admin ist auch mir deine Ausdrucksweise in all deinen Artikeln aufgefallen. Du scheinst dich entweder mit der deutschen Sprache schwer zu tun, oder du bist, wie vom Admin bemerkt, sehr jung. Ich habe deine Artikel überarbeitet, aber das ist dir sicherlich aufgefallen. Ich würde mich allerdings freuen, wenn du auf Fanart (Bilder von Fans über die Serie) und Spekulationen verzichten würdest. Des weiteren, da du die Bitten des Admin`s bisher nicht beherzigt hast, bitte ich dich auch nochmal darum, an deiner Ausdrucksweise zu arbeiten. Gruß Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 20:39, 3. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Bitte achte auf eine Unterscheidung von Canon (was offiziell von Hasbro bestätigt ist) und Fandom (Was sich Fans ausgedacht haben). Zahlreiche deiner Bearbeitungen passieren auf Fandom und so etwas ist in einem offziellen Wiki nicht gestattet. DwBrot (Diskussion) 23:30, 21. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich bin auch ein großer Fan des Fandom. Als ich gehört habe, dass die zweite Staffel auf deutsch erscheint habe ich mich sehr auf eine deutsche Version von SweetieBot's Race (Friendship is Witchcraft) gefreut. Erst später ist mir aufgefallen, dass dieses Lied aus dem Fandom stammt. Ups, sowas passiert, wenn man die von Fans erstellten Inhalte mit den offiziellen Inhalten vermischt. Man weis dann nicht mehr ob man sich auf die Informationen noch verlassen kann und ob sie wahr sind. Außerdem ict es schwer nachprüfbar und andere Menschen haben andere Ansichten zu einer Sache. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 20:42, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) :Ich würde dich ebenfalls bitten, mehr auf Sprache, Rechtschreibung, Grammatik und Ausdruck zu achten. ich gebe zu, auch mir unterlaufen in der Hinsicht Fehler, aber was du da schreibst, kann man schon fast nicht mehr als deutsch bezeichnen. Installiere wenigstens ein Rechtschreibprogramm in deinem Browser, das sollte zumindest ein paar Fehler ausmerzen. Inhaltlich solltest du dir zu Herzen nehmen, Artikel ausführlicher und nach Möglichkeit vollständig zu schreiben. Fließtext ist gegenüber Listen fast immer zu bevorzugen. Bilder sollten nach Möglichkeit in großen Format in als .png-Datei, nicht als .jpg hochgeladen werden, um eine möglichst gute Qualität zu erreichen. Im Englischen MLP-Wiki sind entsprechende Bilder fast immer schon vorhanden und können einfach übernommen werden. Am besten, du siehst dir ein paar Artikel anderer Benutzer an, oder wie deine Artikel überarbeitet wurden, um ein Gefühl dafür zu bekommen, wie gute Artikel aussehen können. Dies hier soll keine Aufforderung sein, dich hier nicht mehr zu beteiligen und dich auch nicht in irgend einer Form nieder machen. Bitte nimm dir diese konstruktive Kritik zu Herzen um zu lernen, wie du hier besser mitarbeiten kannst. Viele Grüße und auf angenehme weiter Zusammenarbeit: Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 10:04, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) ::Bitte nimm dir das hier zu Herzen. Du warst schon mal gesperrt, eine weitere Sperre würde, sofern sie nötig wird, länger ausfallen müssen. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 21:49, 13. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Artikel Prinzessin Twilight und Scootaloo Schön, dass du so einen langen Artikel geschrieben hast. Bitte verbessere ihn noch etwas. Du sollst ihn nicht länger machen, sondern Groß/Kleinschreibung verbessern. Tipp: Kopiere den Text in ein Programm zur Textverarbeitung (MS Word / Writer). Dort werden dir schon die meißten Fehler angezeigt. Wenn du den Text ließt und Luft holen musst (musst du doch, oder?), dann setze einen Satzpunkt. Denn dann ist der Satz zu Ende. Sonst nimmt dich keiner ernst. Substantive (Ponynamen und Dinge) werden groß geschrieben am Anfang von dem Wort. Alle anderen Worte klein schreiben! Bitte erledige das bis zum Wochenende. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 20:16, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das hat gerade ein Nutzer (nicht ich) als Kommentar geschrieben: Ui ui, der Artikel hier hat aber ganz schön viele Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler o_o Stört mich bei einem Wiki-Eintrag sehr! Einen Großteil / einen großen Teil (siehst du den Unterschied?) hast du geschrieben. Bitte kümmere dich auch um diesen Text. Stell dir vor jemand kommt zu dir und hat gerade noch Essen im Mund. Deshlab kannst du nur schwer verstehen, was er oder sie dir sagen möchte. Wenn diese Person sich etwas mehr Mühe geben würde und nicht so nachlässig wäre (die Nachlässigkeit ist das Substantiv oder "Dingwort"), Dann hättest du auch mehr Lust dich mit ihm/ihr zu Unterhalten. Aber wenn er so weiter macht, dann wird er irgendwann ignoriert werden. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 20:38, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Weißt du, dass es Nutzer gibt, die einen nicht geringen Teil ihrer Zeit hier damit verbringen hinter dir her zu räumen? Warum? Irgendwann verlieren sie die Lust. Dann... wird es schwer. Du schreibst viele Inhalte, was ich gut finde. Aber man sieht schon deutlich, dass du den Text erstellt hast. Sagen wir mal so: deine Handschrift ist unverwechselbar. Brauchst du eine neue Tastatur? Auf dict.leo.org kannst du sehr schnell und unkompliziert die richtige Schreibweise finden. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 18:31, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Beiträge zurückgesetzt Ich habe meine Macht genutzt und deine Beiträge in den Artikeln Rainbow Dash und Derpy Hooves zurückgesetzt. Das heißt deine Änderungen sind weg! Sie enthielten einfach zu viele Fehler. Das waren in diesem Fall: *in einer Liste kaum eine Zeile ohne Fehler *in einem Text mehr als jedes zehnte Wort fehlerhaft (Rechtschreibung oder Grammatik) --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 19:12, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Bitte korrigiere deinen Text im Artikel Zu viele Pinkie Pies. Du hast Zeit bis Sonntag, den 17.November 2013, 22:00 Uhr. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann frage jemand. Wenn du dich nicht traust zu fragen, dann gucke Apfelschüttelernte und frage danach jemanden. Wenn du es nicht korrigierst, dann finde ich eine Lösung damit in der nächsten Woche weniger Fehler entstehen. Weil der Satz vorher nicht ganz eindeutig ist und Subtext enthält, schreibe ich es hier nocheinmal deutlich hin: Du wirst dann fünf Tage gesperrt! --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 18:16, 12. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Ich denke nicht, dass für jedes Pony und jede Episode eine eigene Kategorie notwendig ist DwBrot (Diskussion) 14:49, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Das denke ich auch, deshalb hatte ich mal angefangen, die Kategorien, die Ponynamen enthielten, von allen Textseiten zu trennen. Da ich allerdings nicht sicher war, ob ich das richtige tue, hab ich bei Rainbow Dash aufgehört... Sowasabaauch (Diskussion) 15:28, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Sperrung Hallo! Es ist soweit...Du hast in der Vergangenheit Artikel sehr schlecht bearbeitet. *Das heißt du hast eine sehr schlechte Rechtschreibung, schlechte Grammatik und Satzzeichen hast du so gut wie nie verwendet. Die Fehlerzahl war so hoch, wie ich sie noch nie gesehen habe. Das hat nicht nur mich geschockt. Die Artikel wurden unlesbar und haben einen schlechten Eindruck für das Wiki hinterlassen. *außerdem hast du die Inhalte aus der Fernsehserie mit Fiktion/Phantasie aus dem Fandom vermischt, sodass eine Trennung von den beiden Welten nicht mehr möglich war. *Warnungen hast du ignoriert. Du hast die Artikel nicht repariert (Twilight Sparkle, Scootaloo, Zu viele Pinkie Pies), die ich dir speziell genannt habe. Du hattest eine Frist und eine Chance, aber du hast sie nicht genutzt. Hiermit sperre ich dein Benutzerkonto für fünf Tage eine Woche. Du kannst weithin deine Diskussionsseite bearbeiten. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 21:23, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ernsthaft: Wenn du nicht nochmal gesperrt werden willst, solltest du dich zu meinen jüngsten Kommentaren äußern. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:46, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe mir Deine Beiträge angesehen. Dabei habe ich festgestellt, dass du etwa bei jedem vierten Wort einen (1) Fehler machst. Anders gesagt machst du immer noch zu viele Fehler. Bitte nenne mir innerhalb von 48 h (Sonntag, den 16.März 2014, 17:30 Uhr) Gründe, warum ich dich nicht wieder sperren soll. Ansonsten wirst du ein weiteres Mal gesperrt. Für wie lange überlege ich noch. --Bahnpirat (Diskussion) 16:29, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Auch dir herzlichen Dank fürs Begrüßen. Ich hab allerdings in keinster Weise vor, es hier irgendwie irgendwo "ganz nach oben" zu kommen? Kailzifer Graufuchs (Diskussion) 18:05, 28. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Wie schonmal gesagt: Bilder nach Möglichkeit als .png. nicht als .jpg. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:25, 14. Mär. 2014 (UTC) :Das gilt immer noch. Mini-Bilder als .jpg mit Fragmenten sind sinnlos. Gulomi Jomesh (Diskussion) 15:26, 10. Dez. 2014 (UTC)